Possessed
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: A look at what Regan was thinking while she was trapped inside herself, under Pazuzu's influence. For those who don't know, Pazuzu is an Assyrian demon that governs disease and plagues. More info on the inside. Review!


**A/N: Did anyone else apart from me wonder what Regan was thinking while Pazuzu possessed her? Remember how it said that Regan was "In here, with us"? And remember the "help me" on her stomach? Well, this fic gives you a little insight into how scared she was, and the last paragraph is about her thoughts when she and Chris left.**

HELP ME. HELP ME. It's the only way I can communicate now. I'm trapped here, and all I can do is carve those two words on the inside of my stomach to let them know. Yes, I'm still here. No one can tell that I'm still in there. I'm still Regan MacNeill, however much I don't seem like it.

It began when I found an ouiji board in the basement. That same night, my bed was shaking. I didn't know what it was at first, but it was shaking again the next night, and a demonic voice was talking.

"Hello, Miss MacNeill." the voice said.

My voice trembled, but I answered audibly. "Wh-who a-are y-y-you?"

"It does not matter who I am, Regan. Would it be enough to say that I am an Assyrian demon that governs disease?"

I wasn't sure what was happening. "So...you're going to make me sick?"

The demon laughed dryly. "That would be so easy. Of course, I cannot do that without a host. You."

"Me?"

"There was a reason why I didn't want your mom to use the board. It's you that is the more suitable host."

The ouiji board? A lightbulb went on. "You're Captain Howdy?"

The demon scoffed. "Such a degrading name! My true name is Pazuzu, if you must know."

"I...I can't...how could..." I stuttered.

'Pazuzu' gave an irritated sigh. "Honestly, girl! I'm being nice at the moment. You can't expect me to deal with this. You're already scared of me! I haven't uttered a single curse word, or hurt you in any way!"

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"You are going to be my host, of course." it answered. "Then you will learn what I am really like."

Pazuzu did force me to be its host. At first it didn't control me too much. It let me be relatively normal, just like a girl with sleep deprivation who was brought up badly at first. It still talked to me, though, and kept putting awful demonic images in my mind. "That's me." Pazuzu told me.

"Stop it!" I cried in my head.

"And why would I do that?" it showed me the face again, this time with a sadistic smirk.

One day, Pazuzu forced me to walk downstairs when my mom was hosting a party, and tell one of the guests "You're gonna die up there." I asked Pazuzu what it meant. Even though I was still terrified of the demon, it was the only way I could understand what was going on. But Pazuzu wouldn't answer me that time.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked Mom, even though I knew. I wondered if I was just imagining the spirit, and that was the problem, but I soon discovered it wasn't.

"It's just nerves." Mom answered.

When she left the room, I could hear Pazuzu laughing. "Your mother is so clueless! 'It's just nerves'." it mimicked. "She's going to learn that she's wrong the hard way."

"Why are you so cruel?" I whispered.

"I've been very nice so far. I haven't hurt you yet. Should I start? Is that what you want?"

"No!" I cried.

Pazuzu laughed. "Foolish girl. Now you've begun to adjust to being my host, it's time I started on my true plan. And yes, I will be explaining everything to you."

It felt as if I was sinking into unconsiousness by that time, at least when anyone else was there. Pazuzu refused to let me communicate with anyone except itself. Now, I'm not just Regan McNeill. I'm Regan McNeill who was possessed by an Assyrian demon.

All I can do is silently cry on the inside and call out for help that will never come.

I think...

What? Pazuzu has left me.

The next day, I say that I cannot remember anything, but I can. Every little thing Pazuzu said, every image, every part of the exorcism. But I have to be strong for my mother.

I swear that I will never play around with the forces again.

**Now, just click the button that says "Review" and tell me what you think! I only hope this does justice to the scary, scary movie that I had to watch during my genre study on "horror".**


End file.
